Letting Go
by TheOneAndOnlyT87
Summary: [KentFiora] You may find someone else, someone better, but it's sometimes hard to forget your first love... Unfortunately on hiatus because I've hit a massive writer's block. Sorry, people.
1. Shattered

Heh, been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry this story took so long to get out, but I _was_ working diligently on it, I swear...it just became a little difficult to write.

Anyway, this is a Kent/Fiora story, but it also includes, as a significant character, another woman Kent has feelings for: Lyn. As you will see shortly, however, Kent found out some time ago that Lyn did not feel the same way as he does, and that is something he simply cannot forget...

This story was originally planned to be a one-shot, but it got a little longer than I anticipated, so I decided to make it multi-chapter. It won't be as long as my other multi-chapter stories, though, but there should be four or five chapters before this story is finished.

So read on and enjoy :)

* * *

_**chapter one  
**__**shattered**_

_It was a rare occurrence for the red-haired cavalier to see his Lady Lyndis practicing her swordplay. He certainly enjoyed watching her when he got the chance, though; he didn't think he would ever see anything more beautiful and graceful anywhere in the world._

_She was alone, as always, and he stood a distance away from her on the grassy field, out of her sight. As her knight, he greatly respected his lady's privacy, and it was because of this that he witnessed Lyndis's practice so rarely—he would never even think of spying on her without her knowledge, not when he knew she wished to be alone and undisturbed. The only reason he now stood where he did was because he was patiently waiting for her to finish her training exercises. There was something **very** important that he had to tell her privately, and this early in the morning, while the rest of the camp still slept, was the best time to do so._

_He didn't dare disturb her, though, not as he watched her battle an imaginary foe, not as he witnessed her thrust, slash, dodge and parry with such speed and fluidity she seemed almost unreal. He was nervous of speaking with her, possibly more fearful than he had ever been about anything else in his life, and he wasn't the type of person to get nervous about almost anything. Still, he could feel fear flowing through his veins, but Lyndis's graceful movements seemed to put him at peace, if only slightly._

_In battle, with bloodstains and dead bodies all around her, she was a terrifying sight, cutting down enemy after enemy without even suffering a scratch. But by herself, she was beautiful, her long dark-green hair flying behind her as she moved, her emerald eyes sparkling with a determination he could discern even from a distance._

_He had fallen for her, of course, fallen not only for her grace and beauty on the battlefield, but also for the calm, caring plainswoman he knew so well. He would protect her with his life, not just because it was his duty to do so, but because he cared too much about her to do anything else. And even as he watched her, he could feel his heart swell with his love for her, a love that—if everything went as it should—he would soon reveal._

_With one final thrust, her training ended, and slowly she sheathed her sword, breathing heavily after the exhausting exercise. She stood with her back to him for a few moments, catching her breath, before she turned—and stopped short as she saw him. "Kent?" she called; he was too far away for her to speak normally. "Is that you? What are you doing there?"_

_He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was going to be a difficult task. As she started walking towards him, he called back, "Milady Lyndis. Forgive my intrusiveness, but I needed to speak with you...privately." So far, so good, he thought._

_The plainswoman stopped a few feet before him, grinning amusedly, her eyes glittering with curiosity. "How long have you been waiting here?" she asked, more jokingly than anything. But even as she said those words, all amusement suddenly disappeared from her face, and a very slight pink tinge crept onto her cheeks. "Were you watching me?" she added, completely serious now, almost nervous._

_Kent silently wondered what her sudden change in demeanor meant, hoping her apparent embarrassment meant that she was flattered by his gesture. Still, however, he could feel the heat rise to his face at the question, and he quickly fought the blush that threatened to appear—how unbecoming of a knight he was acting! "I, ah...did not want to disturb your training," he replied, knowing he probably looked like a fool and cursing himself inwardly for it._

_"Oh." Strangely, Lyndis looked almost relieved. "Well then," she went on, dismissing that particular issue. "What do you need to talk with me about?"_

_His brown eyes were focused on her green ones, but he found that it was quickly becoming harder and harder to keep his gaze there. Still, he persevered; he did not know when he would next have a chance to speak with her if he failed to tell her what he wanted. Knights were not supposed to speak with their lieges about such personal matters, after all. He was only speaking with Lyndis now because this matter was a very special exception._

_Slowly, uncharacteristically hesitant, he reminded her of the question she had asked him the other day, the question that had made him think about just how deeply his feelings for the plainswoman ran. "You asked me the other day..." he said, putting all his effort into keeping his eyes on hers, "...why I continue to serve you so diligently, milady." The question had been asked absently, and she had quickly dismissed the issue, but it had remained in his mind for a long time afterward._

_Lyndis was silent for a moment as she recalled the question. "Yes," she said after a time, clearly unsure of Kent's reason for telling her about that. "You said that you protected me because it was your duty to do so," she went on, recalling the cavalier's answer. "What about it?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity._

_Again Kent had to fight the urge to blush, which was difficult as it was not a sensation he was used to feeling. Still, he pressed on—above all, he knew, knights had to be in control of their emotions at all times._

_His eyes, however, suddenly seemed to move on their own, and Lyndis's gaze finally forced them to the ground. "Milady Lyndis..." he mumbled, finding it hard to speak any louder. "I thought about what you asked me..." He had to pause then, trying frantically to think of the words with which to express what he wanted. "I realized...there was more to my desire to protect you than...just my sense of duty."_

_The curiosity sparkling in Lyndis's eyes slowly disappeared, and once again Kent could swear that she seemed just the slightest bit nervous—how out of place such an expression seemed upon her face! "Kent," she said quickly, as though trying to end the conversation, "is this really the time to be talking about something like this?" She looked towards the battalion's camp. "Everyone will be—"_

_"Please, let me finish," the red-haired cavalier interrupted, feeling a new surge of courage rush through him as he raised his hand to silence her. Ordinarily, he might have asked why she seemed so uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop speaking now, not when he had so much momentum! It was not right for a knight to interrupt his liege, but again, this matter was a very special exception._

_But as quickly as it had come, his boldness vanished, and once again Kent felt like a fool as he struggled to speak. His throat felt very tight, but he finally managed to mutter, "Forgive me." His head followed his eyes' lead and dropped toward the ground, and a wave of horror passed through his insides as he realized he was blushing furiously and couldn't do a thing to stop it. "This is...very difficult for me to say..."_

_"Kent..." was all the plainswoman managed to reply, glancing again at the camp as though she was considering running away from him. Her expression was pained, but he couldn't blame her; this situation had to be just as if not more awkward for her as it was for him._

_"Milady..." the cavalier went on, his gaze still fixed intently on the ground before him. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I...I realized...that I do not stay by your side because I feel I must. I..." He stopped, unable to speak further. Why did this have to be so **hard**? He was barely able to breathe, so tight was his throat. He took another deep breath, but found he was still not composed enough to speak, so he did so again._

_Before he could say a word, though, Lyndis abruptly turned toward the camp. "I-I apologize, Kent," she said awkwardly, but her voice still carried that same tone as before; it sounded as though she wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "I really should be going..."_

_She took a step forward, but stopped instantly as she felt the cavalier's hand rest tightly on her shoulder. Mortified, she gasped and looked up at her knight's face, her expression one of complete shock. "Kent!"_

_Kent was just as horrified as she was, his breath now coming in short gasps. He wasn't sure how he had mustered up the courage to reach out and grab her like that, but the reason behind his gesture was clear to him. He **couldn't** stop speaking now, not under any circumstances. Nothing was going to prevent him from revealing his feelings now, not when he was so close..._

_"Milady," he breathed, before she could think of struggling against his grasp. "I am sorry. But I **must** speak my mind."_

_He felt Lyndis's body relax, but the emotions on her face did not change; in fact, she seemed even more troubled. Why that might be, he didn't know, but he couldn't afford to be stopped by his concern for her at this point. Tentatively, he released her shoulder, and when she did not flee from his presence, he figured she was willing to let him say what he wanted to._

_"Milady," he said again slowly, watching her expression intently. She only stared back, her eyebrows arching sadly as though she was certain what he was going to say had to be horrible. Odd, he thought, considering what he wanted to tell her, but...he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. Telling her his feelings was all that mattered right now._

_He abruptly thought of Sain, thought of how his companion would give long-winded speeches about his feelings to the women of Lord Eliwood's army...and then, knowing how much luck the brown-haired knight had had with that method, proceeded to do the exact opposite._

_"I love you." He nearly blurted the words out, so sudden was his decision to speak; he even surprised himself with his courage. An enormous weight had just been lifted off his chest, and he felt his body relax with the relief of finally telling her._

_But there was still the matter of Lyndis's feelings for him._

_He studied the plainswoman's face, desperately searching for any sign that she had been gladdened by his revelation, any sign that she might return the love he had for her._

_Unfortunately, he found none. Her expression had only worsened; she seemed even more saddened than before. She almost looked—Kent had never seen anything like this in her expression before—like she wanted to cry, and not out of joy._

_He could feel the hope in his stomach start to fade. A sickening sensation replaced it, a feeling that threatened to devour all the happiness in his body. She couldn't...no. She **had** to return his feelings. If she didn't...oh Saint Elimine, what would he do with himself!_

_Lyndis was silent for only a few seconds, but to the cavalier each second felt like an hour. He desperately wanted her to speak, to say **anything**. If only to end this awkward moment between them..._

_Abruptly the plainswoman's eyes squeezed shut, and she drew in a sharp breath as she turned her head away from him. "Oh, Kent..." she muttered, her voice laced with an intense anguish, as though she wanted nothing more in the world than to not have to say what she was about to say. "I'm...sorry..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"M-...milady?" the cavalier said slowly, cautiously. He could feel the sickening sensation inside him begin to grow, but the dying hope within him clung to his mind desperately, as though against all logic she might still return his feelings._

_"I...feared you might feel this way..." Lyndis confessed, still not looking at him. "I'm so sorry, Kent..." Her discomfort during their brief conversation suddenly made sense; she had apparently discerned his feelings for her without his knowledge._

_And the grip of his dying hope gave way._

_His breath became a ragged, shuddering gasp; he wanted nothing more than to scream into the early morning sky. But somehow, his sense of duty still held fast, preventing him from losing control. A knight could not allow his emotions to rule himself._

_But it hurt so much..._

_"L-Lyndis..." he choked out, feeling his throat begin to tighten rapidly. "Y-you...you d-don't..." He was not even looking at her now, staring off into space blankly. This couldn't be true. It had to be a nightmare..._

_"Kent..." Lyndis said softly, her voice laced with pain. "I **do** care for you, I really do...but..." Finally, the anguish became too much for her, and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Kent...I-I didn't want to hurt you like this..."_

_Kent couldn't speak, couldn't even move. The sickening sensation in his stomach had taken hold, and his entire body felt numb. A voice in his head, sounding very far away, told him to wipe away the tears rapidly filling his eyes, told him that he could not look this way in front of his lady. But he could barely find the strength to move his hand, and before he knew it, silent tears were flowing down his face._

_Lyndis chose that moment to look up, and upon seeing the cavalier's pained expression, she let out a pained moan and buried her face in her hands again. She truly had not wanted to hurt Kent in any way, but this..._

_"I'm so sorry, Kent..." she repeated for what sounded like the millionth time to his ears. Then, turning, she sprinted back to the camp, leaving Kent staring into space blankly, breathing raggedly, feeling as though his entire world had just been shattered...

* * *

_

Well...pretty sad first chapter. What do you guys think of it? Is everyone in character? Please, don't hesitate to point out any problems you see, as I'm always trying to improve.

In case you couldn't tell by the italicized font, this entire chapter was a flashback. You see, Kent's going to have some trouble forgetting his feelings for Lyn even as he falls for Fiora...not to mention the confusion he's going to have from realizing he may be going against his duty to Lyn _and_ from the "policy" he and Fiora will come up with. He really isn't going to be having a good time in the next few chapters...but I promise you it will all get resolved in the end. :) In the meantime...

Please review! (man, it's been awhile since I last said that)  
-TheOneAndOnlyT


	2. Disagreement

Well, looks like it's time to introduce Fiora into the mix. She's a rather interesting character, if I do say so myself. Oh, and Wil and Rebecca are finally getting a cameo together. I figured they deserved one...

Looking for review responses? Well, I figured that it would be best if I placed them at the bottom of each chapter from now on, instead of at the top. This way, people who just want to read the story don't have to scroll through lots of stuff they don't want to read.

In any case, chapter 2.

_**chapter two  
**__**disagreement**_

"I can't believe you actually think this is a good idea!" the brown-haired knight complained again, sitting up on his bedroll. "Honestly, Kent, why would you wish to split this army? There are men and women in this company that are in _love_ with each other—"

"They are in love with one another in the most inconvenient place possible," Kent cut his partner off, sighing exasperatedly again. The news that he and Fiora wished to separate the two genders in Lord Eliwood's battalion had not gone over well with Sain. It had been five minutes since Kent had told his partner that he would be meeting with the pegasus knight, and still Sain had not stopped protesting. It had begun to get on the red-haired cavalier's nerves, to say the least. "This is an _army_, Sain. Surely even you can understand the reasons Fiora and I wish to create this policy."

"No, I can't understand," Sain continued, throwing his hands up in the air. "Think of how these people will feel if you do this, Kent! Especially the women; they'll be utterly _heartbroken_—"

"I wasn't aware you cared about the feelings of those women already being courted," Kent once again interrupted his partner. He was no longer looking at Sain now; instead he was straightening his bedroll, making sure everything was perfect before Fiora arrived. "I doubt you are protesting this policy for anyone else's sake, Sain. You simply wish to continue dallying with the women of this army, am I correct?"

"You wound me, Kent!" Sain protested, but he sounded as though he had anticipated the question. He put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "I simply care for the well-being of the soldiers in this army! Do you honestly believe I would be that selfish?"

"Actually, I do," Kent responded, looking back at his friend with a look of utter seriousness in his eyes. Ordinarily he would not have insulted Sain in such a manner, but the emerald-armored knight's complaints had lasted long enough. "It's quite clear to me why you dislike this policy, Sain," he went on calmly, feeling annoyance boil inside him but keeping it in check. "You can hide it if you wish, but I've known you for long enough to realize why you are protesting this policy so vehemently."

Sain floundered for a moment at his friend's retort; it was obvious he had not been expecting Kent to throw his claim right back in his face. Finally, he sighed, defeated, and he lay back on his bedroll. "This is all about what happened with Lady Lyndis, isn't it?" he muttered. "She rejected you, so you—"

"This has _nothing_ to do with Lady Lyndis," Kent interrupted. A sudden surge of anger filled him at his partner's accusation, and while he was able to keep it from seeping into his voice, the glare he gave Sain clearly let him know he had crossed the line. "Fiora and I actually _do_ want what is best for this army, and we believe separating the two genders will help the soldiers of this army focus on their duties and not their relationships." Calming himself, he looked away from Sain and instead at the box he had borrowed from Merlinus for use as a makeshift table. "You may believe what you wish to believe, Sain, but I have no personal agenda in creating this policy. Nor does Fiora."

"If you say so, Kent..." Sain replied. He sounded as though he did not believe his friend's explanation, but he did not protest the matter any further, and the two of them finally lapsed into silence. In truth, while Kent's rejection by his Lady Lyndis had left a painful scar on his heart, it was not why he had agreed to Fiora's idea to separate the two genders in Lord Eliwood's battalion—he, like her, simply believed it would greatly help the army. Still, however, he thought it would be better to let Sain think what he wanted than to endure another long, pointless argument, especially if it concerned his feelings for the plainswoman.

That fateful day had been almost three months ago, long before Fiora had joined up with the company, long before he had even begun to think about the policy he was about to help design. It had been one of the worst days of his life, and he certainly did not want to remember the sadness and pain he had felt on that day by discussing it with Sain.

He had long since accepted the fact that Lady Lyndis did not feel the same for him, but that didn't make it hurt any less, nor did it diminish his own feelings for her. He knew he still loved her, and he knew Lyndis knew that as well. It had led to a great deal of awkwardness between them at first, since he still had to fulfill his duties to her despite his feelings, but in the three months following that fateful day they had repaired their relationship at least somewhat. They spoke to each other much less often now, to be sure, but that was much better than the discomfort he had once felt from the mere sight of her.

As strong as they might have been, however, Kent knew his feelings for Lady Lyndis were a part of the past. What mattered now was the present—his duties to Lord Eliwood's battalion and the policy he wished to create with Fiora.

-----

There were times when Kent felt an extremely strong bond of friendship with Sain, and there were times when he detested his partner's very presence. When Fiora opened the flap of the pair's tent a few minutes later, the red-haired cavalier couldn't help but feel the latter as Sain instantly went about showering the pegasus knight with compliments. Kent knew the teal-haired woman was virtuous to a fault, but around Sain her calm demeanor tended to become cold and fiercely independent. That, consequently, made Kent ashamed for both her and himself when Sain persisted in his attempts to impress her.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Sain," Fiora declared, her normally serene voice now laced with annoyance as the emerald-armored knight made another overly dramatic vow to protect her with his life. "In any case, if you would excuse me and Kent, as we have a few matters to discuss privately..."

"Of course, my dear Fiora!" Sain replied melodramatically, moving toward the front of the tent. "But I will dream of your beautiful face every moment we are apart..." he added as he left. Fiora wisely did not respond.

As she sat down opposite him, Kent marveled, as he always did, at how much of an ideal soldier the pegasus knight was compared to the other women of the battalion. He often felt as though he were looking at a female version of himself; her morality and devotion to duty, he felt, were much like his own.

They had first met on the Dread Isle, after she had joined Lord Eliwood's army at her sister Florina's invitation. The company's tactician, Mark, had immediately noticed the same similarity between her and Kent that the cavalier himself felt, and in the next battle he had directed the two of them to fight alongside one another, apparently expecting that they would fight well together. And for the most part, Kent had felt that he had never had a more trustworthy and responsible partner in battle. It was amazing how much better he fought when he did not have to spend half his time yelling at his partner to watch what he was doing, as he often had had to do with Sain.

They spoke with each other outside of battle, as well, and it was nice to find a like-minded person with whom Kent could discuss the ins and outs of the army's policies. He had spoken with Mark before, but he always seemed to be busy preparing for their next battle and could not speak often. Likewise, Kent spoke with Lord Eliwood himself when he could, but that was rarely since the fiery-haired lordling had many other duties as the company's leader. Fiora, however, always seemed eager to talk with the cavalier, and Kent spoke with her whenever he could.

It was unfortunate, then, that Sain had to put Fiora in a foul mood with his compliments almost every time she and Kent had a chance to speak with each other. "I must apologize for Sain's behavior," he said, sighing, as Fiora sat down. "It seems that no matter how many times I tell him to stop acting in such a deplorable manner, he simply does not understand."

"It is not your fault," Fiora replied kindly, smiling a little, her annoyance seemingly forgotten. "If he will not listen to what you say, then the blame for his behavior lies entirely with him." She looked out the entrance of the tent, which was still hanging open slightly, at Sain's retreating figure. "Though I am quite surprised he is letting us devise this policy without any protests. Does he know what we are discussing?"

"He knows all too well," Kent explained, now looking in the same direction as Fiora. "And he certainly did his fair share of complaining before you arrived."

Fiora chuckled, looking back at the cavalier opposite her and grinning. "I would imagine. If Lord Eliwood and Mark agree to implement this policy, I don't think he will be able to survive." Her grin widened jokingly. "I daresay the women of this army would welcome that, though."

"Well," Kent replied, turning to her, "Sain can be quite an honorable knight when he is not in the presence of a woman." He smiled. "He may not like it, but I think this policy will help him a great deal in rectifying his behavior."

Fiora nodded in agreement, then gestured toward the blank parchment that sat on the box between them. "Well then," she said, smiling politely, "would you like to write, or should I?"

-----

Working out the specifics of their policy took shorter than Kent had expected, and within half an hour the once-blank parchment had been filled with rules and clauses explaining just how the policy was to be implemented...if it was implemented. He and Fiora still had to present their idea to one of the company's leaders.

"Well," Fiora declared, looking up at Kent and smiling, "I do believe we are finished." She picked up the parchment and skimmed over it quickly, making sure everything was in order, then opened the tent and looked outside, discerning the time. The sky was getting dark, but night had not completely fallen yet, and many of the army's members were likely to still be up and about. "Do you think now would be a good time to present this policy to Mark?"

"I don't see why not," Kent replied, getting up and moving towards the front of the tent. Smiling at the pegasus knight, he gestured outside and added, "Shall we?"

She smiled back, and the two of them went outside into the cool evening air, Fiora holding the parchment on which their policy had been written. Kent was surprised to see that the camp was not as active as he had expected—it was not empty, but he could only see a few soldiers holding conversations outside their tents and a small group of shadows around the camp's central fire. Idly, he wondered if the army's tactician was busy; he was rather eager to see how his and Fiora's policy would be received.

"Do you think Mark will agree to this policy?" Fiora asked as they walked across the camp, breaking the cavalier out of his thoughts. He turned to her, noticing that she seemed very slightly worried. "He does not strike me as the kind of person who would allow such a large change in his rules."

"He and Lord Eliwood are rather steadfast in their ways, I admit," Kent responded, looking across the camp at the tactician's tent. He had known Mark for much longer than she had, and had gotten to know him rather well. "But Mark is always open to ideas." He smiled reassuringly. "He will certainly consider our plan, whether or not he agrees with it."

"I see," Fiora replied, now looking at the silhouettes around the campfire as the two of them neared the camp's center. Kent followed her gaze, and saw that there were three people there: Sain on one side of the fire, conversing with the archers Wil and Rebecca opposite him. Kent noticed, as he walked nearer, that the two snipers were sitting _very_ close together. Sain's voice abruptly popped into his head—_there are men and women in this company that are in love with each other..._

"My lovely Fiora!" Sain's real voice reached his ears now; the brown-haired cavalier was looking up at the pegasus knight with an uncharacteristically fearful expression on his face. "Don't tell me you and Kent have already finished!"

Fiora's expression was almost triumphant. "We have. And we are going to present our policy to Mark now." She looked at Kent, smiling, but clearly wanting to get away from Sain before he could start protesting. "Let us go, Kent."

"But I must urge you to reconsider!" Sain called out hastily before Fiora had even turned. Kent put a hand to his exasperated face, knowing how long this was likely to drag on. "If you separate me from all the beautiful women of this army—I don't know how I will bear it!"

"Separate?" The feminine voice was not Fiora's; it took Kent a moment to realize that Rebecca was speaking. He looked at the female sniper and noticed her expression was oddly hopeful as she gazed up at them. "You're keeping Sain away from the girls?"

"You cut my heart deeply with your words, Rebecca," Sain muttered, sending a rather dark look in her direction. Rebecca huddled closer to Wil at his gaze, silently reminding the cavalier that she was already engaged. "But I'm afraid it's much worse than that. They plan to separate _all_ men and women of this army."

Whatever reaction Kent had expected from the two archers, it wasn't what occurred next. The two snipers looked directly at each other, their expressions slowly turning to ones of horror, as though they could not believe Kent and Fiora had the gall to suggest such a policy. It was Wil who responded first. "What! You mean—you plan to pull me and Rebecca apart?" He frantically looked at his fiancée, then back at Kent. "Why?"

"We do not plan to separate the two sexes entirely," Kent explained, trying to make his voice as calming as possible. He noticed Sain was giving him an I-told-you-so look, but he ignored it. "Rest assured, you will be able to speak with each other occasionally, but..."

"But we believe that relationships like the one you two have are rather distracting, considering that you are soldiers," Fiora finished for him matter-of-factly.

Rebecca jumped up indignantly, hands on her hips. "What, so love's a sin now, is it?" she demanded, glaring at the two of them.

"It is certainly not a _sin_," the pegasus knight responded levelly. "But this is not the right place to be pursuing it."

"Hmph. Well I certainly hope Mark rejects your plan, then," she declared coolly. "Otherwise you're going to have a lot of angry soldiers tomorrow morning." And with that, she turned and walked away, towards her tent. Wil soon followed her.

Sain continued to gaze up at Kent with his I-told-you-so expression. "I warned you that many of this company's members would not like this plan, Kent, did I not?" he asked, his voice calm. "Again, I must urge you two to reconsider—"

"I realize that there are many who would disagree with this plan," the red-haired cavalier interrupted. "But—" he gestured at the pegasus knight beside him, "—we believe it will aid this army greatly."

"Indeed," Fiora agreed. "What is most important is that this army is able to succeed in battle."

"I suppose there's not much point in me arguing with you two, then," Sain remarked, getting up, his face bearing a resigned expression. "You're going to talk with Mark no matter what I say, am I correct?" Without even waiting for a reply, he started towards the tent he shared with Kent, not speaking another word.

Kent and Fiora looked at each other slowly. The pegasus knight, Kent noticed, still seemed rather confident, but after seeing Wil and Rebecca's reaction, he wasn't so sure about their policy anymore. Would Mark really wish to break up relationships like the one the two snipers shared? Would he be willing to implement a policy that much of the army disagreed with? He certainly hoped Mark would agree to the policy, but—

"Well, shall we go, then?" Fiora asked suddenly. Kent had to blink a few times before he realized what she was asking.

"Yes, let's go..."

-----

Though the floor of the tactician's tent was, as usual, littered with books and maps, Mark was fortunately not busy. Instead, he was lying on his bedroll, reading a novel, a habit that Kent knew was the tactician's way of passing the time. As Kent and Fiora entered, though, he marked his page and stood up, smiling warmly at the pair.

"Good evening," Kent greeted. Fiora said the same beside him.

"Good evening to you as well," the tactician replied, his brown eyes twinkling, though they were barely visible under his mess of similarly-colored hair. "What brings you two here tonight?"

The two soldiers in question looked at one another, both silently wondering who should speak first. After a moment, though, Kent looked back at Mark and declared, "We have devised a policy that we believe will greatly aid this army, and we are seeking your approval to implement it."

"Oh?" The tactician's eyes now sparkled with curiosity. "What does your policy suggest?"

Fiora stepped forward, handing Mark the parchment she carried. "Kent and I have noticed quite a bit of, well..." she searched for the right word for a moment, "..._intimacy_ occurring between the males and females of this company." Gesturing at Kent, she added, "We have seen that the soldiers in these relationships are quite distracted from their duties."

"Indeed," Kent agreed as the tactician took the parchment and began to read. "We are proposing that you limit the interactions between the sexes in this army, so as to limit the distraction from these relationships."

Silence followed as Mark's eyes darted back and forth, quickly taking in the minutiae of the policy that Kent and Fiora had created. It took him a few moments to read the entire parchment, but when he looked up, his expression was neutral. "Well," he remarked, "you do raise a good point about these relationships being rather distracting..." He handed the parchment back to Fiora, who smiled.

"You agree to our policy, then?" she asked, as though she had expected the policy to be received well.

Mark, however, held up a hand, indicating he was not finished. "Unfortunately...this is a plan I simply cannot endorse."

"What?" Kent asked. He glanced at Fiora; she seemed stunned. "Why do you say that?" He had expected the tactician to agree; the benefits of implementing their policy were quite clear...

"There are several reasons," Mark explained solemnly, suddenly catching the pair with an intense gaze. "May I ask you two something? Have either of you ever _been_ part of a relationship like the ones you intend to limit? Have either of you ever been in love, and had it returned?" His tone was not harsh; the question was merely part of his explanation.

Both Kent and Fiora looked at one another, confused by the sudden question. The name _Lyndis_ suddenly surged into his head; for a moment he felt slightly ill before he pushed the thought away. Finally, he answered slowly, "Well...no."

"Nor have I," Fiora added softly.

The tactician nodded, though he looked as though he had already known what their answers would be. "I see," he said, his voice crystalline. "Consequently, I believe it would be quite difficult for you to understand how those soldiers who _are_ in love would feel if I were to implement this policy. Suffice to say it would be _more_ distracting than the way things are now."

"Is that truly what you believe?" Kent asked. He knew that some soldiers would disagree with the policy, but he had thought that eventually they would understand why the policy had been created. Would it really be that bad for them?

"I know it is the truth," Mark replied matter-of-factly. "But that is not the only reason I disagree with this policy, and the second has a much greater impact on the success of this company. You see, while it can be distracting, love has quite a positive influence on the members of this army." The glint in the tactician's eyes was almost mischievous. "In fact, I try to encourage it when I can."

"But why would you wish to encourage it?" Fiora asked, clearly confused. "The soldiers who are in love would never be able to concentrate; they'd be too worried about each other...they'd spend all their time looking to see if the other was all right."

"Quite the contrary, actually," Mark responded. "Those two archers, Wil and Rebecca...I placed them together in battle, and they showed me teamwork beyond anything I've ever seen. And that mage Erk, and Serra...they became rather close after I paired them in battle, and since then Serra hasn't suffered a scratch. And your sister, too—"

"Florina?" Fiora was dumbfounded by now. "But—but she's _afraid_ of men! How could she—"

The tactician chuckled. "It was rather surprising to me, as well," he explained, "but a few weeks ago, she came to me and thanked me for placing her near Lord Hector." He smiled amusedly at Fiora's shocked expression. Kent had to wonder as well, though—Lord Hector and _Florina?_ He tried to picture the two together in his mind, but the image made utterly no sense.

"Apparently," Mark continued, "Florina has been rather fond of Lord Hector for quite awhile. No, I don't understand it either," he added before Fiora could speak. "But she said she wanted to show him that she was a strong person, even though she's afraid of speaking to him. And to prove it, she's been fighting as hard as she possibly can. I have directed her in past battles, and I can honestly say the change is amazing."

Kent had not noticed how Florina was fighting recently, but he did recall how the little pegasus knight had been when she had first joined up with "Lyndis's Legion"—she was barely able to mount her pegasus, she was so scared. Had she really changed so much since then? He looked over at Fiora, whose expression was now a mix of amazement and another emotion Kent couldn't quite place. He had to wonder what she was thinking now—Mark's words had to be a huge shock to her; she was Florina's sister, after all...

"You see," Mark went on, "love makes these soldiers fight _harder_. They will fight with more strength, more bravery, to protect the ones they love." He gestured at the parchment Fiora was still holding. "If I separated them, they would not even come close to matching their strength when they are together. And to be honest...we need all the strength we can get."

Kent could not think of anything to say to Mark's explanation, but he honestly no longer felt as though he wanted to. The tactician certainly had his ways of making a convincing argument; he wondered how he had missed the performances of the soldiers Mark had mentioned.

"I hope you understand," the tactician added. "There is nothing wrong with your reasons for creating this policy. But the harm of implementing it far outweighs the benefits."

Kent nodded in assent. "I see," he replied. "Well...thank you for considering it."

"Yes, thank you..." Fiora said, her voice distant, running a hand through her hair. It seemed as though she still could not believe what Mark had told her about her sister.

Mark smiled. "You're very welcome."

And Kent and Fiora silently left the tent.

* * *

Hmm...I have rather mixed feelings about how this chapter turned out. There are parts I really like, and there are parts that seem rather...iffy to me. Well, let me know what you think of it. Remember, please don't hesitate to point out any problems you see; I'm especially looking for problems in this chapter. 

Please review!  
-TheOneAndOnlyT

_**review responses**_

_Servant of GOD:_ Well, it's certainly nice to be back. :) Thanks for your review!

_Lemurian-Girl_: Haha...well, while you might love the couple, you're still going to have to wait a bit for the fluff. Kent and Fiora still need to realize their feelings. :P

_Lemurian 04_: Thanks for your review!

_Spectral Flame_: I've never supported Kent/Lyn either, actually. They do make an interesting couple though...

_raitei_: Thanks for your review!

_lokon_: Thanks for your review!

_FireEdge_: May I ask why you thought Kent's feelings were repetitive last chapter? Remember, I can't fix something if you don't tell me what's wrong with it. Oh, and by the way, what happened to your stories? You don't seem to have updated in awhile. :(

_Snoopy6548_: Hmm...I suppose you're right about the "flashback" thing, though I sort of intended the scene to be Kent's memory of that day. I suppose it would still be a prologue, though. Anyway, I have a bad feeling I'm going to be getting a lot of comments from you this chapter...

_Hamano Ayumi_: If Kent didn't belong with Fiora, I wouldn't be writing a story about them. :P Thanks for your review!

_Lao Who Mai_: Thanks for your review!

_Firelien_: Well, don't you think that if Kent didn't expect his feelings to be returned, he wouldn't actually reveal his feelings to Lyn? You do have a point about how "knights really shouldn't date their lords," but this strikes me as the type of thing Kent (or anyone, actually) would _not_ say if he knew he was going to get a negative response.

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_: Kent/Sain, to me, is...ehhhhh. (You do have to keep in mind that I'm male.) I can see them in such a relationship, certainly, but I don't think it'll be the sort of thing I'll ever write. Thank you for your review though :)

_Dreamer of Riddles_: Haha, thank you. :) I do hope you'll look for problems in this chapter though, as I'm still rather unsure of it.

_DotDotDotMan_: Unfortunately, Kent won't be going ballistic in my fic. As for Lyn having feelings for Kent later...hmm...

_Inferno-Hero_: Thanks for your review!

_Jeanie_: Fiora/Geitz? I didn't even know that pairing existed, LOL. I probably should read their supports...thanks for your review!

_gentleness28_: Well, if Sain did try anything to get Kent and Lyn together, it's already been awhile since then...this chapter takes place three months after the first one. And it certainly _has_ been a long time on that Nino/Jaffar pic. Will it be done soon :)


End file.
